


NU'EST Drabbles

by nue5ts



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Drabble Collection, Falling Out of Love, Fluff, Will tag as I go along, angst possibly, hinted asexual character, idk how to write long fics so here we are
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2020-04-23 04:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19143949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nue5ts/pseuds/nue5ts
Summary: A fic filled with random drabbles for NU'EST! Some ship based but others are just about their strong bond. I do write rare pairs if you haven't noticed the tags so be warned.





	1. JRON: Don't Feel Like Crying

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, it's me I am back again but this time with a bunch of drabbles! This is the first one and it's a jron because i am simply a sucker for jron, they're my boys. So, this is a something short and if you want me to write more in this universe let me know!  
> I hope you all enjoy, beebs.  
> IG: nuesthypewoman  
> twt: soyasgf (i stan nuest and a whole bunch of other ppl)

"Okay, I am not allowing you to mope about anymore." Minhyun said, "I'm taking you out whether you like it or not."

So that's how Aaron found himself out on the town 2 months after his girlfriend had broken up with him due to distance. Both physically and spiritually. She had moved away to be closer to her family after having made the time consuming decision to drop out of college. It had been hard for the few months they were apart and then the day she finally came to visit she had dropped the bombshell. _I don't think this will work, let's break up._

And really in the end the only reason he was so upset was because of how sudden it had been; it wasn't even like they had been dating for long in the first place. A few months before she had left and the months she was gone so around, six in total. Long enough for him to feel something resembling love, or whatever the fluttery feeling was he got that he never really understood. But now it was gone, a dead weight at the pit of his stomach.

The bar was covered in people, as to be expected on a busy Saturday after exams had just finished, and the noise bounced off the walls in thick waves. It was comforting. Aaron doesn't really remember the last time he had been out on a night like this.

"Hey!" Minhyun shouted over the music, "Minki is here!"

Sure enough when Aaron turned his head towards the dance floor where the younger had vaguely pointed and there said man was, pressed between two people that he recognised as Minki's childhood best friends. He doesn't remember them having moved here any time recently...

"Come on, let's get a drink!"

Before he could protest he was being yanked towards the bar; his other friends laughing as they followed too.

**\---**

"Hey asshole, you never told me you were coming out tonight!" It had been 30 minutes since they had found an open table and 10 since Aaron had taken a sip from his drink, "And please tell me how you managed to get Grouchy out of the house?"

Aaron rolled his eyes, "Nice to see you too, Minki."

With his back facing him he couldn't really see him or what he was doing. He's kind of glad when Minhyun scrunches up his face at their friend a moment later and lets out the ugliest laugh he had ever heard.

"Stop being a jerk."

This was a voice he didn't recognise.

"Oh he's fine. He has skin almost as thick as his head."

His eyes were going to roll into the back of his head if he continued on like this.

**\---**

1 drink.

Aaron had been there for almost an hour and had only just finished his first drink. It was so unlike him that he was even a little unnerved about his behaviour but he just wasn't in the mood to drink. He actually wanted to sit at home with his dogs, read a book and continue to wallow in his deep pool of self pity. It was nice. Not staring at the bottom of an empty cup and wishing it was water instead. Or food. Food would be great right now.

He looked up at the sound of someone sitting across from him.

"Hey."

It was one of Minki's friends, the smaller one.

"Hi."

The other man laughed awkwardly, "Sorry, I'm Jonghyun by the way. Probably should have opened with that."

Jonghyun. Jonghyun was pretty. He had light brown hair and, when the lights hit his face just right, Aaron could see makeup shimmering on his face. He guessed it was Minki's doing by the style being something he would wear when out on a usual day; obviously his friend wasn't that big of a fan of his more "Gaga" clubbing looks. Other than that he wasn't really all that special but it was the way all of his features came together that seemed to please Aaron's eyes.

"Well Jonghyun, I'm Aaron."

"It's nice to formally meet you then, Aaron."

_Oh, his smile is pretty too._

 ---

The pair ended up talking with each other for the next hour, their friends preoccupied with dancing and drinking on a spin cycle, not that either of them minded. Turns out that Jonghyun was also dragged out by his friends due to his obsession with staying inside all the time until he urgently needed to leave the house to go to work at the dance studio; a good distance from his apartment. Although, Aaron couldn't comment as he went on to tell him about how he didn't know how to process the loss of his girlfriend and he ended up spilling a little more than he really should have.

"Wait. You think she left you because you were never intimate?" Jonghyun seemed disgusted by the thought, "That's shitty. I think you dodged a bullet if that's the case."

Aaron was confused, "You think so?"

"Hell yeah!" Jonghyun picked up one of the fries they'd ordered and waved it at him, "If your partner can't accept that you don't want that then they're not worth having as a partner. You deserve someone that will be with you because they love you not because you satisfy them."

Aaron hadn't really thought about it that way before. He had always thought that it was his fault when she got frustrated with him over it but now that he mulls over it he sees that the younger man is right. He does deserve better. He deserves a comfortable and safe relationship with someone that understands him and accepts him for who he is, what he is alright with and not anything less than that.

He watches Jonghyun eat another fry.

"You're right."

"I'm good at that."

The elder was about to reply again when Dongho appeared out of nowhere and started whispering directly into Jonghyun's ear. The other man nodded along to the story while he glanced over his shoulder to the bar where Minki seemed to be avidly talking with one of the bartenders, who actually seemed to be listening to the tipsy man. I mean, who wouldn't be able to listen to him. Even talking about how flat Minhyun's ass is his voice made it sound like poetry. Dongho finally stepped back and went over to the bar again, letting Minki finish whatever conversation he was having with the bartender and pulling him away finally.

Aaron only noticed Jonghyun had stood up when he looked back over, "Minki duty?"

"Friendship pact." He looked disappointed, "We all leave together so no one is left on their own on a night out. Minki seems to have had one too many already."

"Understandable."

Jonghyun laughed, "See you later, Aaron Kwak."

"See you, Jonghyun Kim."

He was disappointed, he was shocked to find. The two had only been getting to know each other for just over an hour but he felt like all he wanted to do was keep speaking to the younger more and more and more. He wanted to know everything. It scared him feeling this way after months. But now he was gone and he didn't even know if the other felt the same way...he would have asked for his number, right? Then again, he never asked for his number either. He was an idiot.

Minhyun finally returned to the table, "You got food?"

"Yeah, you can have the rest. Not really hungry anymore."

"Thanks!"

And Aaron was alone.

\---

All of it became worth it when Aaron woke up the next morning with a text from an unknown number asking him out for coffee later that day.

 


	2. SURPRISE: Night Bus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back again! Most of these drabbles are just little ideas I write on a whim and then post. They're not half-assed or anything but I just like to write while I still have a feel for what I'm writing or i literally never finish it AT ALL.  
> So for this one i wanted it to be a little surprise, I would like you to guess which ship it is before I post the second part at the end of the day.

Minki knew, had known, that this relationship was a large risk from the very start. He knew how stupid it was how they ended up going from mildly hating each other to being in love with each other. It was bound to blow up in their faces one day and he knew, had known it, but being naive he had let himself forget for a little while.

Now he was on his way home to the other. The bus was pretty full for such a late bus which was only a little strange. There was a couple across from him quietly talking to each other with soft smiles and intertwined hands, a man beside him was texting someone and grinning like a child. Minki looked down at his phone to find a new text.

_Are you on your way home?_

He frowned.

**Yes. I am.**

_ok_

And that was the end of the conversation. But then the man beside him was still tapping away, the couple were still talking, the person in front of him was now speaking into the phone and if he had to guess it was someone much like the others on the bus. He closed his eyes and faced the window so no one could see his sour facial expression. In reality he was just trying to stop the tears from flowing readily out of his eyes because he was Choi Minki and he did  _not_  cry on the bus home after a long day at work and especially over relationship woes.

His eyes remained closed even after the tears had been stopped.

Were they happy like all these other people? Did they still smile at their phones when the other simply texted a hi? Or was something slowly happening after 2 years of this Love Thing they had between them? He thinks it was him that finally noticed. This crumbling of something once strong between the two of them.

"Isn't this your stop?"

Minki finally opened his eyes again to see the man from beside him, a regular night dweller, looking at him. He looked out the window as the bus moved towards a stop up ahead and nodded his head.

"Yeah, thanks."

The man just shot him a reply before standing up so he could get out easily and move to the front of the bus. As it slowed to a stop he felt something lurch (but it wasn't anything to do with the way the bus had stopped abruptly). He stepped off after thanking the bus driver and just stood there for a moment, it was dark and he should probably walk home but he couldn't make his legs work. He was stuck.

He pulled out his phone.

**Sorry Jonghyun just texted me and he wants me to stay at his since he's alone for the night. I'll see you in the morning.**

And without looking to see if the other had read the message he called Jonghyun and started walking in the opposite direction to his house.


	3. MINREN: It's A Shame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a hot minute since I've posted any of my work on here. I'm not the best or most consistent writer, I know, but I always try my best and I'm honestly really proud of this one! I can also finally say that this angst fest is for minren; after how many months? Sorry again, but here's the second half of Night Bus.  
> I recommend listening to both Night Bus by Gabrielle Aplin and It's A Shame by First Aid Kit to fully grasp the feelings I tried to get across with this one.  
> twt: soyasgf

Minki always took the late shift, Minhyun should know this by now, but that doesn't stop his mind from panicking whenever the younger wasn't home by ten. He worried a lot. The two had been having a bit of a rough patch so every time the other wasn't home his mind started coming up with all sorts of things.

Although, those thoughts had dwindled since this all started a month ago.

Now he knew that Minki was coming home on the bus every night and he would be beside him in bed either by the time he was asleep or by the time he had finished another essay due for later that day. He didn't feel as worried when Minki texted him that he wouldn't be home. He just wanted to make sure whatever he was doing was perfectly safe.

"Hey."

"Hey."

They had decided to meet up for lunch later that same day. Apparently Jonghyun had been a little worried to be alone for the first time since he and his boyfriend had moved in together so he had asked Minki last minute to stay with him. Minhyun nodded along as Minki continued to talk on and on and on. Why was he not interested? He felt like he was so tired and weighed down all of a sudden.

Minki was talking, his face as gorgeous as it always had been since the day they had met...but Minhyun felt nothing. His heart ached a little because he had seen it all happening yet had never spoken a word, he had just let it fester in a selfish attempt to keep something that had already slipped away. It had hurt, the shift, then over time he became used to it and expected the way that the warm feeling slowly fell away from his chest when Minki would look at him. Maybe if he had said something earlier they could have talked about it and found any little thing that would stop the bitter tension that rested between them. But he hadn't...now here they were.

"Minki."

The younger stopped talking. They looked at each other for a while. Silence that wasn't quite silence. There was an air of indifference as Minhyun took a silver ring off his finger and stretched out an open palm so Minki could do the same. In that moment everything shifted.

"I can help you pack up your stuff later?"

Minhyun shook his head.

"Okay."

Minki watched Minhyun put the rings away in his pocket and stand up. As he moved away from the table he reached a hand out to Minki to shake. A goodbye. A connection that no longer held the same weight as it once had.

Then he was gone and Minki didn't feel any different than he had before they had met up that morning.

 

\---

**bonus**

 

Minhyun was taking another box out to his car when he almost dropped everything over the pavement. He looked up to see a well built guy standing as if he was about to make an apology but he had also stopped to look at Minhyun. He smiled awkwardly.

"Sorry."

Minhyun smiled back. Something that was almost real.


End file.
